


A Grangers Man and a Potters Woman

by Mrs_Ivy_Quinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Harry and Hermione have a Daughter, What Should Been Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ivy_Quinn/pseuds/Mrs_Ivy_Quinn
Summary: Fluffy Harmony stuff





	

A Granger's Man and a Potter's Woman

~~~~~~

We confessed after the final battle. Of course, we had to do it in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by students(and a definitely NOT crying Ron), but confess we did. After years of dancing around each other, we were relieved that our feelings were returned, and two months later, I was given a promise ring. A year and 10 Months passed, and after a romantic evening in Paris when Harry had proposed (Finally! I thought you'd never ask!), we had a beautiful wedding, surrounded by friends and family, including an (admittedly crying-a-little) Ron.

Harry stared out at the moon as he contemplated how beautiful his wife was when his daughter started to cry. "Oh Amber", he laughed, and went to pick her up. After he had fed her and burped her, he changed her and went back to bed, thinking how lucky he was to have a family like this.

~~~~~~

It was a cool Saturday evening, and it was Amber's 5th birthday tomorrow. Now, normally, at this time of day, Harry would be slaving away under my watchful eye, getting the house ready while she was asleep, so when she woke up the next morning her birthday would be the best yet, but the problem was, that he had taken the wards down far a second, to put up a spell that would make the air above the house spell out Happy Birthday Amber!, in sparkles, when he was gotten knocked out!

Long story short, he used his emergency mirror to send a signal to me and put the emergency wards up, I told Ron, and before midnight, the "bad guys" were with the Aurors, and the house was being decorated once again. Before we went to bed that night, I kissed Harry. "What was that for?" "I love you!", was his answer.

~~~~~~

On September 1st, a family of three entered platform 9 3/4. Harry ignored the stares and whispers and kissed Amber on the forehead. "Stay safe, ok. Watch out, and cover your back, but most of all, have fun.", he said as Amber nodded and smiled. Next, I knelt down. She gathered Amber in a huge hug. "Now, focus on your studies, make friends, and tell us if that Scorpius Malfoy tries anything, ok, and write us which house you get into! Love you!" she said. "I'll be fine Mom and Dad! I think that Scorpius might be alright, actually though! I'll write you as soon as I make it to dorms, I promise! Love you! Bye!"

She waved and ran for the train, as we both yelled goodbye. While the train sped away, we all waved at each other, and anyone who bothered to listen could hear Harry and I hissing back-and-forth playfully about which house she was going to be in.

~~~~~~

Hey Mum, Hey Da! Just writing to let you know that I'm coming home for Xmas. Also, to ask if I can bring someone over for the holidays. Now, before I let you know who he is, I want to remind you (especially Da) that I'm 15, and I have my own life, so here goes! His name is Scorpius Malfoy, and ... he's my boyfriend. Love ya!

-Amber P.G.

Of course, we were shocked. So much so that it took us a couple of days to get back to her, but when we got around to it, we said that of course, he could come. Harry wanted to give him the don't hurt my little girl speech, and I wanted to meet the son of my old rival.

So he came.

~~~~~~

On a warm day in July, our only daughter got married to our son-in-law, and what a wedding it was! 

As they kissed, it had me reminiscing about my own wedding day, and the joy I felt. I knew for a fact that my daughter was feeling that right now, and no dought Scorpius as well. Draco and Astoria Malfoy had even come to see them, and they looked very happy for their son, although Lucius and Narcissa mysteriously couldn't make it due to an emergency at the ministry. Ron was crying again, the big softie, for all he liked to pretend he was all macho, he always cried at weddings. I looked around at all of my loved ones, and I thought for the millionth time, that my life was complete.

 

Fin!


End file.
